thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
TRP: Nadya and Tazu (Dishwashing)
Setting Nadya's been washing dishes for Tazu for a week to make up for the meal and she notices the cute waitress. Player 1: the waitress is short, has long dark hair, and is very pretty. she's social and likes to joke around with the regular patrons, but she gets very surly when it's busy. Player 2: Nadya gets flustered around her and asks Tazu: "C-Can you introduce me to her?" Tazu glances up from money he's counting. "Oh, yeah, sure, that's Thea. Thea, this is, uh... Nad.... Nadira. Right?" "Hi," Thea says tersely, not looking Nadya in the eye as she pushes past her with a tray full of mugs. They're approaching the dinner hour and the place has already filled up. It's going to be a busy night. Player 2: "It's.....It's Nadya, actually," she tells Tazu under her breath. Her eyes briefly shift to look at Thea before seeing a large group of regulars stumble into the Crooked Coin. She then made her way to the back and began scrubbing off the bits of food that clung to plates. Player 1: "Nadya! Of course." After spiriting away his money to some unseen place, Tazu follows Nadya to the sink. He looks from her, to the dishes, then back to her, appearing slightly troubled by something. "Uh. What are you doing here, again? Did I hire you?" Player 2: "I'm here because I couldn't pay for the meal last week and wanted to make up for it so I offered to wash dishes as payment," Nadya replied. Player 1: Tazu snaps his fingers. "That's right!" He cringes a little. "A week, huh? You've been working for me a week? Shit, uh... oh, how do I put this. I've got some bad news." Player 2: Nadya felt her stomach sink a smidge. Bad news for her in the past had often involved her in some way. She couldn't imagine what it was that Tazu had to say. Swallowing a small lump at the back of her throat, she asked, "What bad news do you have?" Player 1: "Ah, jeez, well, uh." He wrings his hands and winces. "I can't actually pay you. Budget's too tight. I've been telling Thea we can't afford to hire anyone new, but then here you are. I'll give you some free food, how's that sound? Oh!" He claps his hands and points at her. "I've got it! How about in exchange for all your hard work, I set you up on a date with Thea? Eh? Eh?" He waggles his eyebrows. Player 2: Nadya's face reddened and she felt her skin shiver. She looked at Thea then back to Tazu. "What...." was all she could manage to say as the words jumbled around in her head. Player 1: "Oh? Did I get that wrong? Thought it seemed like there was a little something between you and her." Tazu fingers his chin as he thinks. "Well, there's the cook, if he's more your type...." Player 2: "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, oh Eldath no, not the cook," Nadya said to Tazu. "I'd love a date with Thea! I...just....it's been a while since I last dated and I've never been the one to ask someone out." Player 1: "Ahhh." Tazu nods knowingly. "Say no more. Here's what we'll do. We'll come up with a way to get Thea to ask you out. Don't worry, I know her really well. I know all the tricks." Player 2: Her heart leapt at the thought of Thea asking her out. A small nagging voice in the back of Nadya's head did say to be wary as Tazu seemed a rather shifty man. Ignoring that voice, Nadya told him, "that sounds like a good plan. What sort of ideas do you have for this?" Player 1: "Hmm, let's see. She really likes.... what does she like. Oh! I've got it." Tazu runs to the bar, takes out a glass, and starts preparing some sort of fruity mixed drink. Checking to make sure Thea's not watching, he tops it off with a cherry and hands it to Nadya. "Go give her this. Tell her you made it special for her." Player 2: Nadya breathed in and out before taking the glass from Tazu and walking over to Thea. Her hands trembled slightly, causing the glass to shake. Reaching Thea, Nadya tapped her on the shoulder and said, "I thought you might want a drink so I made this for you." She held out the glass. Player 1: Thea is harried. Her face is damp with sweat and her hair has turned frizzy from the humid tavern air. She glances down at the glass. "Uh, thanks, but I'm a little busy here. Do you mind?" She turns away. Back behind the bar, Tazu is cringing and making a hand slashing motion over his throat to tell Nadya to abort the mission. Player 2: "Right. Sorry," Nadya told her. Not wanting the drink to go to waste, she drank the cocktail and swallowed the cherry, stem and all. There was a burning feeling as it went down her throat. She then went to washing dishes in the back. Some part of her felt sad this messed up but she attempted to bury that down and focus on cleaning. Player 1: "Hey, hey, hey!" Tazu says, rushing over to her. "Don't tell me you're working for free. Didn't I say I can't pay you? Listen, don't let it get you down. That Thea, she's... unpredictable. Mysterious. But I think you've got a chance with her, really. Let's see, uh. What does she like to do?" He thinks for a long time. A really long time. You can almost see it dawning on him that he knows extremely little about the woman who's been working for him for the last couple years. Then he snaps his fingers. "Gambling! Ask her to play poker with you. You know how to play poker?" Player 2: The plate began to crack in her hand. "Not now, Tazu!" Nadya said, turning to him. "We have to make sure these plates and glasses get out to all the customers. I'd rather not have your customers be without them for their meals." Turning back to the pile in front of her, Nadya rinsed out the nearest glass and worked on drying it. A small tear began to form at the corner of her eye.(bearbeitet) Player 1: Tazu was flummoxed. He wasn't even paying her and she was all concerned about his customers. He wandered back to the bar and stood there thinking. "Tazu," Thea said through gritted teeth as she walked past with more beer mugs filled to the brim. "Would you stop fucking around and get your ass in gear? There's a dozen drink orders backed up!" Tazu sprinted after her. "Here, let me take those. Do me a favor, alright? Take a load of dirty dishes back, and say something nice to the dishwasher girl. Just, you know, I don't know, tell her she's doing a good job or something." Thea watched Tazu set the drinks down on the wrong table, and rolled her eyes. But she followed orders. She gathered up some empty plates from a nearby table and carried them to the back, where Nadya stood scrubbing away. Thea slipped the plates into the sink. "Hey, uh. Sorry if I was harsh before. You're doing a good job here. We're all working hard." She adds under her breath, "Well, two of us are." Player 2: "I know you were," Nadya muttered under her breath. "It's the end of the week so it's not so surprising that you were busy. Tazu thought it was a good idea that I give you some drink he made. I wasn't sure it would work, but I wanted to try."(bearbeitet) Player 1: "He what?" Thea catches his eye across the dining room. He grins and gives her two thumbs up. "Is he trying to set us up, or something? What the hell. Sorry. Just ignore him. He gets these ideas..." Thea trails off, noticing how pink Nadya's face is, how flustered she looks. Nadya said she wanted to try. Thea feels her own cheeks warming a touch. "Oh. Well. Not sure what he was thinking with that plan, but... hey, after things die down in here tonight do you want to go somewhere for a drink? Somewhere else. A nicer place." Player 2: Nadya began to giggle. Her lone thought was "You're really cute" yet refused to let herself say that to Thea. Thinking it over for a moment, she replied "Yeah. Yeah, I'd like that. After things die down here. That'd be lovely." Nadya brushed off a piece of roast meat before continuing. "Absolutely somewhere nicer than this. I can't imagine who would come here on....a.....date."(bearbeitet) Player 1: Thea headed back into the dining room, smiling to herself. Nadya seemed shy, but sweet. How long had she had an eye on Thea? And Thea was always too busy to notice a damn thing. Tazu swings by, grabs her arm, and says in a low voice, "Make sure she knows I can't pay her, alright?" And he continues on his way to pick up his post at the bar. END Category:Text Roleplay